Choose the largest of the following sums, and express it as a fraction in simplest form:
$$\frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{5}, \ \ \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{6}, \ \ \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{3}, \ \ \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{8}, \ \ \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{7}$$
Answer: We first recognize that $\frac{1}{4}$ is a common fraction in each of the five sums, and so the relative size of the sums depends only on the other fractions. Since $\frac{1}{3}$ is the largest of the fractions $$\frac{1}{5}, \ \frac{1}{6}, \ \frac{1}{3}, \ \frac{1}{8}, \ \text{and} \ \frac{1}{7},$$ we conclude that $\frac{1}{4}+\frac{1}{3}$ is the largest sum. We can simplify this sum by using a common denominator of $12:$ $$
\frac{1}{4}+\frac{1}{3} = \frac{3\cdot1}{3\cdot4}+\frac{4\cdot1}{4\cdot 3}
= \frac{3+4}{12}
= \frac{7}{12}.
$$ The answer is $\boxed{\frac{7}{12}}$.